A Union J love Story xxx
by GeorgeShelley
Summary: okay :) this is the story about union J and xfactor! hope you like it! xxx (in progress new chapter every day)
1. Chapter 1: The Audition

Chapter 1

"Are you ready?"

"umm uhh..."

"Come on Casey don't let your nerves pull you down"

"okay,okay" I knew my mum was right but I was so nervous

* * *

"okay their ready for you" said the stage Manager

as I walked on stage I could feel my heart beating faster and Faster...

"Hello sweetheart what's your name" said Nichole with a smile

"I'm Casey"

"And where are you from?" asked Gary.

"I'm From Ireland" the Crowd Gave out a big Screech

"okay whenever your ready" said Tulisa

I nodded at the stage manager and before I knew it I was halfway threw the song on the floor by Jennifer lopez ans Pitbull

My hands were shaking I was so scared I would make a mistake, but before I knew it I heard a Screech from the Audience

All Four Judges were on there feet, I couldn't believe it this is what I dream about And I made it a reality

"You have an amazing voice I really like you" said Tulisa with a smile

"By far the best Auditon of the series" said Gary

"there are big things coming for you honey just you wait and see" said Nichole with a giggle

"I love you you are amazing" said Louis

All four judges shouted "YES!"

I couldn't believe it

It was like a fairytale, except this time it wasn't in my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember George?

I ran off stage and gave my mum the biggest hug

"Am I dreaming"

"I sure hope not!" my mother said as she kissed me on the forehead

"well done Casey we will see you in bootcamp" said Dermot with a huge Grin, this is unbelievable All I ever dreamed of has came true!

"Hey hang on a second!" said mum with a smile "That's George! George Shelley! REMEMBER YOU WENT TO SCHOOL WITH HIM HE WAS THE KID YOU HAD THAT HUGE CRUSH ON!" Shouted my mum, I was Mortified.

"keep your bloody voice down!" But it was too late George was looking over with a huge grin, I knew he remembered me, I liked him when I was seven when me and my mum moved to England, he kissed me when I was nine Even though I was so young I remember Every Detail how he kissed me how he was so nervous, everything...

"STOP BLOODY DAYDREAMING COME ON!" Shouted my mum, I was so Angry with her now you have no Idea...

"Hello George right? remember you use't to come over to my house for play dates with Casey! Are you Audtioning too? how's your mum been? how have you been?" She was asking more questions than a fucking Police man.

"I've been fine, and yes I am doing an Audtion, and my mum's good she is over there if you want to talk to her?" said George Knowing I was mortified

"Yes!, I'd love to catch up with her!" said my mum as she ran over to George's mum, they were chatting away as if they were best friends, It was just me and George looking down thinking of what to say, or if we would say anything at all.

"My mother Is possibly high" I said with a grin, George burst out laughing.

" I'm pretty sure she is.."

"Hey shut up!" I said with a smile,

"So You Audtioning?" asked George,

"I already did"

"AND?!"

"Four yes's"

"OH MY GOD REALLY WELL DONE!" George seemed really happy for me, Which I thought was really sweet.

"Haha thanks, you nervous?"

"A little" Said George "I'm Shaking like a leaf"

"You shouldn't be I know your a great singer you won all of our school's talent shows!"

"I know but..."

"Their ready for you" said the stage manager to George

"Good luck!" I said smiling.

"Thanks!" And George walked on to the Xfactor stage...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

My mum and George's mum were paying attention to George's Audition now So was I.

I know it's weird but I really want him to get this, after all we were friends once before, and atleast then I would know someone If we both got through to live shows.

"hello sweety whats your name" asked Nichole

"I'm George Shelley"

"Where do you work?"

"I work in a coffee shop" said George with a smirk

"Well take It away" said Tulisa with a smile George put his Guitar around his body and Started singing Toxic By Britney Spears

he put his own twist on it which I though was nice, It was soooo funny when he said ROYDE instead of Ride I laughed out loud then regreted it as my mum looked at me weirdly

"You have a really good voice" said Tulisa

All four Judges gave him a yes and he trotted off stage with the biggest grin on his face

"WELL DONE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU" I said with a smile

"Thank you!" George gave me a hug which I didn't mind as he gave his mum and my mum one too.

"I'M SO HAPPY AGHHH!" Said George with a huge grin

"well done sweety I'm so happy for you" said George's Mum as she gave him a massive hug and kiss, George was so happy his face had the biggest grin, But this was only the beginning

...

For weeks all me and George did was talk,He would come over to my house and we would sing and be silly, I haft to say we got on really well, we were both nervous for bootcamp, though I knew George would get through but I wasn't sure.

"You know your gonna get through" said George

"What? I might get through but your getting through for sure and you know it!" I said as I nudged him

"I'm not even that talented but your awesome you just don't know it yet tumbee!" said George I like how he said tumbee my old nickname from school

"haha thanks George" I said as I gave him a hug.

"well I better go My mum will kill me" he said as I looked up at the clock it was 11pm man the time went so fast.

"well I'll see you tommorow" he said with a smile tommorow was the first day of bootcamp

"bye" I said with a huge smile George hugged me and said

"I'll know you'll do great just believe in yourself" He said as if it pained him to say it. That was it that was the time I knew I loved George Shelley.

"


	4. Chapter 4

OK! :) its been a while since I updated! i have been very busy lately! alot of people have been asking what casey looks like :) you will find out in this chapter! xx hope you enjoyxxx

"Are you ready?"

"emm yeah.." I said with a smile, I was nervous, very Nervous more nervous than I was for my Audtion.

"well then lets go!" my mum said with a smile. She knew I was Nervous she know's me like the back of her hand,If me being nervous wasn't bad enough I had to deal with the hole George thing, I know I love him, but Does he love me back? I want to tell him but I don't want to ruin are friendship..

"were almost here! you nervous?"

"uh huh.." I said As I pushed my baseball cap further up my head.

"I wished you didn't wear these!" said My mum.

"wear what?"

"Those hats! they make you look like a boy!"

"Is cher lloyd a boy? Is Selena Gomez a boy? Is Rihanna a boy? no I don't think so.." I said with temper, My mum never liked how I dressed, she thinks high tops and baseball hats are for boys.

"well you are a tomboy"

"I AM NOT!" I shouted, Even though I am. Not most Girls play Call of duty and Halo.

"Ok whatever you say..."

"Are we here?"

"yes were here! okay! have you got your purse, your bag, your other bag, your hats,your make up, your phone, your laptop...

"YES, YES I HAVE EVERYTHING!"

"okay, good look darling!" My mum said as she kissed me on the forehead.

"thanks! love you." I said as I closed the car door. Here we go I took a deep breathe as I entered the building It was fucking huge! I looked everywhere, but everywhere I looked no sign of George.

I walked up to the desk were you find out when your performing,where your staying and your roomate.

"hello!" said the man at the desk.

"hi"

"whats you name?"

"Im Casey" I said with a smile

"okay Casey your in room 15 C and your roomate is Ella Henderson"

"Oh ok thanks!" I said with a smile,I wonder who Ella Is, Is she nice? Is she mean? will we get along? I hope we do, It will be good to have one friend through all of this.

As I entered the room I say a small girl unpacking her suitcase.

"hello?" I said with an almost worried voice.

"hello! Im Ella and you must be Casey!"

"haha yes that's me!" I said with a huge grin.

"lovely to meet you Casey!" she said with a big smile. She was nice. Good. That means we won't be fighting for the next 2 days.

"Its nice to meet you too Ella!"

"haha so what kind of music do you sing?" Ella asked.

"Rap,Pop,indie,Rock everything really! what about you?"

"I like to sing pop! and let me guess your into the whole urban thing" she said with a smile

"haha yes I am!" I said with a grin.

"I like you,your nice!" she said with a smile.

"I like you too Ella! well Im going to pop down to the shop and get some sweets! haha you want anything?"

"No I'm Fine Thanks!"

"okay see you in a few!" I said as I left the room, I was glad ella was nice, I'm sure we would become great friends. as I left the building,

I saw someone run up to me, at first I was confused, Until I realised who it was, It was George.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I wont be updating everyday mayb every few if it get reviews :)

He took me up in his arms and spun me around as my legs swirled in circles.

"GEORGE!" I said almost like a 3 year old.

"Hello stanger!" He said with a wink,Man just one day away from him feels like forever.

"I feel like its been forever since I seen you!"

"Same here! even though its only been like 13 hours?" he said as he giggled with joy.

"I like your hat"

"thanks" I said very plainly

"here let me see if I can pull off the whole urban thing" He picked up my hat off my head and put it on his, I have to say It looked pretty cool on him.

"Haha you look like a looney!" I said as I playfully punched him.

"Do I? Well what about now?" He but his hand up to his face and put on a terrible thinking pose.

"yepp still look weird"

"awww" he said with a pretend sad face.

"where are you going Casey?"

"Im going to the shop do you want to come?" I regreted asking straight away after I said it.

"sure I want to buy some sweets,HEHEHE!"

"emm yeah thats so normal George.." I said with a grin.

"oh whatever.." he said hair flip and a smile. As we walked to the shop we were talking constently, It took me five minutes to notice he was holding m hand tightly. It was good to know he liked me enough to hold my hand atleast.

"you've got huge hands!" I said as I raised our buckled hands up to his face.

"I know! Don't look at them..."

"Sorry bub I won't.." I said with a giggle. As we got to the shop he picked up two mars bars, A wham,a packet of jelly's, Ben and Jerrys Ice cream and popcorn.

"Who are they for?" I asked.

"Us, I thought we could watch a movie tonight?" he said with a curious face.

"sure" I said as if it wasn't a big deal although I was buzzing inside.

"I better Bring Something back for Ellla"

"Who's Ella?"

"Oh just my rooomate, she's lovely"

"well thats good!" he said as he payed for the candy.

"No George I'll pay.."

"OH HAYL NO IM PAYING!" The way he said it was so funny we had to laugh. Even the man behind the desk was in stiches.

As we left the shop, We held hands again like little baby's.

"Can I have your number?" He asked.

"I thought you already had it?"

"nope you never gave it to me silly billy!"

"well you never gave your's to me!"

"OK OK!" He smiled and gave me his phone and I put in his number, he did the same.

we took are phone's back and saw what he left as his caller ID name

"really George?"

"what?" He said as he laughed. He saved His name as "the Hottie ;)xx"

"haha its okay" I said.

"its true though right?" He said with a wink.

"Maybe" I said. I saved my name as "Casey3" Which he then changed to "Beautiful3"

"Why you change the name?"

"Because" he said "I wanted to change it to something more real!" he said with a laugh.

"yeah but thats not true!"

"YES IT IS BITCH! IM TELLING YOU!" he said in a high voice.

"What the fuck? where did that come from haha!" I said.

"Haha, well I gotta find out where my room is."

"Okay"

"See you later.."

"Bye"

"Bye" He said as Just then he kissed me on the cheek. I walked up to my room with a huge smile on my face. Im sure he did the same?


	6. READ READ READ

hey guys :) sholud I Continue with the story? have been getting some negative reviews :( and Im not 10 btw ;) anyways i will be updating the story soon guys maybe in a few days or tomorrow? anyways bye guys! Love me lol xxx 3


	7. TOMMOROW!

UPLOADING TOMMOROW! :) X


End file.
